Aspects of the disclosure relate to computing technologies. In particular, aspects of the disclosure relate to mobile computing device technologies, such as systems, methods, apparatuses, and computer-readable media for tracking objects.
With increasing prevalence of mobile devices in every day operations, future generation of applications will involve identifying and tracking objects. In some instances, it may be desirable to track an object amongst other similar objects. For example, some applications may track a finger from a plurality of fingers. Current techniques for tracking one or more fingers fail to differentiate one finger from another and are also very computationally intensive. Current techniques focus on the features of the finger itself in isolation for the purposes of tracking fingers. Any two fingers (especially from the same person) have more in common than not. Therefore, most algorithms using probabilistic techniques of tracking or matching a finger to a stored/cached image lead to false positives. Other techniques that use relative positioning of fingers are also not very effective for small appliances that have a very small field of view and may not have visibility to significant portions of the hand to continue to track the fingers using relative information associated with the fingers.